May I Love You
by Hyeji Han
Summary: CHAP 4 IS UP. XI Luhan dan Oh Sehun adalah musuh bebuyutan. sehun balas dendam atas apa yang telah luhan lakukan padanya. Bagaimana nasib luhan setelah itu? EXO Couple. Hunhan. Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : May I Love You?

Cast : Oh sehun (Namja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Other cast : Exo Member

Ratings : M

Genre : Hurt

Warning : Typo, OOC berlebihan, Genderswitch. Aneh, gaje

NB : ff ini punya author. Apabila terdapat kesamaan dengan ff lain. Mohon di maafkan. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kan karya orang. Mungkin saya terinpirasi haha ._.

* * *

"Oh sehunn…."

"Sehun-ah…."

Begitulah teriakan yang tiap hari di dengar di SM Art High School. para gadis gadis di sekolah itu sering sekali meneriaki seorang namja yang bernama Oh Sehun. yah, Oh Sehun siapa yang tidak mengetahui Namja itu. Anggota dari BoyBand terkenal EXO. Dia tersenyum puas melihat para gadis itu meneriakinya.

Dia berjalan dengan santai namun tidak melepaskan senyuman manis dari bibirnya. Memperlihatkan pesonanya pada gadis gadis itu.

BUKK!

"Yakk kau punya mata tidak!" kata sehun tiba tiba. Dia di tabrak oleh seorang yeoja.

"Mianhe…" kata yeoja itu.

"yakk, kau ternyata. Sudah bermata empat masih menabrakku ckck. Atau kau sengaja menabrakku eoh?" kata sehun.

"yakk. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu oh sehun" balas yeoja itu lagi.

"eoh. Jangan berbohong Xi Luhan aku tau maksud mu. Pergi sana aku muak melihatmu" kata sehun sambil mendorong yeoja itu. membuat semua gadis gadis yang meneriakinya tadi tersentak kaget. Bagaimana bisa sehun sekasar itu pada yeoja.

"hehehe, mian. Aku hanya kesal. Jadi tidak perlu kaget haha. Aku tidak mungkin sekasar itu pada kalian. Hehe" kata sehun "Kecuali kau Xi Luhan" batinnya.

Sementara itu….

"Yak Oh Sehun bodoh. Bodoh. awas kau Oh sehun. lihat saja nanti pembalasanku huh" kata yeoja manis itu.

Namanya Xi Luhan. Sebenarnya nama aslinya Xiao Lu. Tapi dia lebih senang di panggil Xi Luhan. Yeoja manis ini berasal dari china. Tapi saat berumur 5 tahun dia dan keluarganya pindah ke korea. Ngomong-ngomong soal sehun. dia dan sehun sudah bermusuhan sejak mereka duduk kelas 5 SD. Sampai sekarang permusuhan mereka masih berlanjut. Ckckck.

Luhan berjalan dengan kesalnya menuju kelas. Sekarang dia sudah kelas 12 begitu juga dengan sehun. dia memasuki kelasnya lalu duduk di bangku miliknya. Dia duduk di sudut kelas.

"Luhannie" tiba tiba saja seorang yeoja menepuk bahu luhan.

"ne Baekhyun. Apa ada?" Tanya luhan masih dengan wajah kesalnya

"Luhannie, wajahmu menyeramkan sekali. Kau kenapa eoh? Apa karna sehun lagi?" Tanya baekhyun sambil duduk di samping yeoja cantik itu.

"haft. Kau taulah baekhyun. Dia keterlaluan sekali. Dia mendorongku. Kasar sekali dia" kata luhan sambil menidurkan (?) kepalanya di atas meja.

"whoaaa, kurang ajar dia. Luhannie, kita kerjain dia yuk" kata baekhyun sambil mengedipkan mata dan melihat ke arah bangku Sehun. sehun, luhan dan baekhyun sebenarnya sekelas.

"whoa, ide bagus" kata luhan sambil mengeluarkan lem dari tasnya. Dia lalu menaburkan(?) lem tersebut dengan sadisnya. "rasakan kau oh sehun haha. Aku jamin pamormu akan turun hahahaha" kata luhan dengan menyeramkan. Baekhyun yang ada disana merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Setelah itu Luhan kembali ke arah bangkunya. Lalu ber-wink ria ke baekhyun. Tidak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua murid kelas 12-A masuk. Tak terkecuali Sehun. Luhan terus memperhatikan sehun hingga sehun duduk di bangkunya. Merasa di perhatikan sehun balas melihat Luhan dan terjadinya saling tatap menatap yang sengit di antara keduanya.

"Yak, sehun luhan. Hentikan perbuatan kalian" tiba tiba Kim seosangnim bersuara (?) dan tatap menatap yang menakutkan itu berhenti. "Kalian berdua, maju kerjakan nomor 2 dan 3 soal matematika ini" kata kim seosangnim.

Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya dan mulai menuju Ke papan tulis. Dia menunggu sesuatu yang menghebohkan sebentar lagi.

BRET! (suara aneh -_-)

Tiba tiba saja sehun menjadi pucat. Ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi padanya. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar suara sobekan yang cukup keras. Yah, dia telah berhasil mengerjai seorang oh sehun.

Gelak Tawa mengisi Kelas 12-A sekarang. bagaimana kini sehun sedang lari terbirit birit menuju toilet. Wajahnya yang putih susu sekarang berubah menjadi merah akibat malu. Luhan yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Misinya berhasil. Kemudian dia kembali duduk dan bertos ria dengan baekhyun.

* * *

Sehun POV

Arrggghh, aku benar-benar malu. Aku berlari terbirit birit menuju toilet pria. Haft. Untung tadi koridor sepi kalau tidak pamor sebagai artis akan hancur gara gara celanaku robek. Aku mengambil handphone ku lalu menghubungi Suho Hyung.

"yeob…."

"Suho hyung, bawakan aku celana ganti. Celanaku robek" kataku pada suho hyung.

"yak, maknae kurang ajar. Ne, ne sabar sedikit. Kau ada dimana sekarang eoh?" balas Suho hyung.

"Aku ada di sekola. di Toilet Lantai satu hyung. Ppaliwa" kataku lalu memutuskan telponku.

Siapa sih yang berani membuatku seperti ini. tunggu. Aissshh pasti Yeoja empat mata itu. awas kau Xi Luhan. Kau benar benar membuatku marah kali ini.

Tok tok!

Aku tiba tiba kaget karna seseorang telah mengetuk pintu toilet ini. yah, aku menguncinya.

"n-nugu..?" kataku.

"yak, ini hyung mu maknae" suara suho hyung terdengar dari luar. Untunglah dia cepat datang.

"ne, hyung" balasku. Aku langsung membuka pintu dan mengambil kantongan yang dibawah Suho hyung. "Gomawo Hyung, saranghaeyo" kataku lalu memasang wajah imut.

"yakk hentikan maknae. Aku pulang dulu" balas suho hyung.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku memakai celana yang suho hyung bawakan padaku. aku ingin cepat kembali ke kelas dan balas dendam pada Luhan. Awas kau Xi Luhan.

Sehun POV End

* * *

Dengan langkah pasti sehun keluar dari toilet dan menuju kelasnya kembali. dengan cepat otaknya berpikir bagaimana cara membalas dendam pada gadis china itu. dia menyeringai saat akan memasuki kelasnya tandanya dia sudah mendapatkan cara membalaskan dendamnya.

Dengan cuek sehun duduk di bangkunya tanpa memperdulikan orang sekitar yang cekikan melihatnya. Dia melihat luhan yang cekikan dengan wajah pembunuh.

"tunggu saja kau Xi Luhan, kau akan dapat balasan dariku"

#Skip Time

Nengnengnongnengnengnong -_-

Bunyi bel SM High school berbunyi. Itu tandanya pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir. Semua siswa keluar dari kelas masing-masing tak terkecuali kelas 12-A. terlihat seorang oh sehun sedang berdiri di depan kelas tersebut sambil menunjukkan seringainya. Dia menunggu gadis china itu keluar dari kelas.

GREP

Sehun menarik Luhan paksa. Membawa gadis itu menuju arah gudang. Yang letaknya di belakang sekolah.

"Yak, kau lepaskan aku" berontak Luhan.

"diamlah, gadis bodoh" kata sehun sambil terus menarik tangan luhan.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di gudang itu. sehun menghempaskan tubuh mungil luhan ke dalam gudang. Sehun memperlihatkan seringai yang bagi luhan menakutkan.

"yak, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya luhan.

"apa yang aku lakukan? Aku ingin memberimu pelajaran Xi luhan" kata sehun.

Sehun mengambil gunting yang ada di tasnya. Dan menunjukkannya pada luhan. Dia berjalan kea rah luhan dan meraih rok sekolah yang luhan kenakan.

"yakk, jangan lakukan itu Oh sehun" kata Luhan.

Sehun hanya diam. Dia lalu mengunting rok luhan. Luhan benar benar shock atas tindakan sehun. sehun membuka belahan rok luhan yang telah di ciptakan olehnya. Dia takjub melihat paha luhan. Begitu menggairahkan. Putih, mulus. Sehun memajukan wajahnya pada wajah luhan.

"Kau begitu menggairahkan Xi Luhan" Bisiknya pada sehun menjilati telinga luhan

Luhan kaget mendengar kata kata sehun. dia menangis. Dia benar benar ketakutan sekarang. sehun membelai lembut paha luhan. Membuat luhan tambah ketakutan dengan aksi sehun. sehun langsung membuka kancing seragam luhan satu persatu. Memperlihatkan bra pink yang di pakainya. Sehun menelan salivanya saat melihat pemandangan itu. dengan tergesa-gesa sehun melepaskan bra pink milik luhan.

Sehun meremas kasar payudara milik luhan. Kenyal itulah yang pertama kali sehun rasakan. Sementara luhan. Mata indahnya kini telah di penuhi air mata. Suara tangisan cukup keras keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Plak

Sehun menampar Luhan hingga menciptakan bekas di pipinya. Sehun kemudian mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan menyumpal bibir luhan agar tidak bersuara. Sehun kembali melakukan "aktivitas"nya yang tertunda tadi.

Dengan cepat sehun melahap payudara milik luhan. Sesekali dia menggitgit nipple pink milik luhan. Di sedotnya kuat nipple pink itu bagaikan seorang bayi yang kehausan. sehun kemudian melepaskan rok yang masih berada di tubuh luhan.

Sehun membelai vagina milik luhan yang masih terbungkus CD itu. Tangisan luhan semakin deras. Dia tidak bisa memberontak karna sehun mencengkram tanganya begitu kuat. Dia sekarang lemah. Dia sudah pasrah apa yang akan sehun lakukan padanya.

Sehun menidurkan luhan diatas meja yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. dia meloloskan CD yang luhan gunakan. Dia menyeringai pada luhan sambil membelai Vagina luhan yang kini tidak tertutup apa apa lagi. sehun mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Vagina milik luhan. Dia mencium bau vagina luhan yang memabukan. Lidahnya kemudian menjilati vagina milik luhan. Menjilati, menggigit klitoris mengemaskan milik luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

Puas dengan vagina milik luhan. Sehun berdiri lalu membuka celananya sendiri. Luhan tersentak kaget. Apakah sehun akan benar benar melakukan itu?. sehun mengesekkan junior miliknya kini telah menegang sempurna ke vagina milik luhan. Dalam satu sentakan sehun memasukan junior miliknya ke dalam lubang luhan.

Darah merah keluar dari lubang milik luhan. Menandakan selaput darahnya telah di sobek oleh junior milik sehun. sehun memaju mundurkan juniornya didalam lubang luhan. Desahan nikmat keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Ahhhh, sshhh.. luhannhh…kauhhh.. aahh nikmathhh sekali ohhh" rancau Sehun sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"ahhh luhannieee… sehunhh …. Mauuhh aahhh…. Keluarhhh"

Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh luhan. Sehun melepas juniornya lalu membersihkan juniornya menggunakan rok milik luhan. Lalu mencabut sumpalannya pada mulut luhan. Sehun langsung melahap bibir mungil luhan.

"hahahha. Kasian sekali kau Xi Luhan" sehun lalu mengeluarkan Ponsel miliknya lalu memfoto luhan dalam keadaan kacau.

"k-kau… jahat Oh sehun" kata luhan sambil memungut pakaiannya kembali yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. untung saja luhan memiliki baju cadangan di loker miliknya.

"itulah akibatnya kalau kau melawanku Xi Luhan. Hahha" kata sehun sambil meninggalkan luhan dalam keadaan hancur. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menangis melihat dirinya yang kini hancur.

* * *

Ini adalah ff pertama yang author posting disini. Biasanya sih di wordpress.

Maaf ne, kalau misalnya NC nya ga hot haha. Author ga berpengalaman dalam hal ini hihi.

REVIEW JUSEYOO


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : May I Love You?

Cast : Oh sehun (Namja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Other cast : Exo Member

Ratings : M

Warning : Typo, OOC berlebihan, Genderswitch. Aneh, gaje

NB : ff ini punya author. Apabila terdapat kesamaan dengan ff lain. Mohon di maafkan. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kan karya orang. Mungkin saya terinpirasi haha ._.

Balasan Review

**dyakuro34-7 : **Author Lupa nulis TBCnya kk.. gomawo udah review

**Gita Safira : **emang sehun tega banget sama luhan hahaha. Tapi nanti dia nyesel kok. Gomawo udah Review

**lisnana1 : **author belum terlalu bisa nulis ff nc. Heheh. Gomawo udah review

**0312luLuEXOticS :** tenang Sehun udah nyesel. Hahaaha. Gomawo udah review

**SiDer Tobat : **nado annyeong. Salam kenal juga. Luhannya belum hamil nanti di chap selanjutnya mungkin hahaha. Gomawo udah Review

**Baekhyunaa** : Belum kok nih. Gomawo udah review

**ohristi95 : **jangan jitak suamiku hahaha. Nih chap selanjutnya. Gomawo udah review

**paprikapumpkin : **hahaha Luhan belum hamil. Kkk. Mian, agak lama updatenya. Gomawo udah review

**BoemWonkyu'98 : **ini udah ada lanjutnya kok. Hehehehe. Gomawo udah review

**Soo ae **: gomawo. Hehehe. gatau tuh si sehun sampe segitunya.

**Asroyasrii **: hahahah sip chingu. Gomawo udah review

**Oh Hanie : ** Sehun gila tuh hahah #digantungSehun. Author rada-rada gimana gitu kalau nulis nc hahah. Gomawo udah review

**kimvhera92line** : belum end kok. Author lupa naroh TBC kkk. Gomawo udah review

**Queen DheVils94 : **hahaha gomawo. Hehe sehun emang tega banget. Gomawo udah review

Sehun POV

Apa aku keterlaluan padanya? Apakah aku sudah kelewatan? Bayangan luhan yang menangis memohon padaku terus melintas di otakku. Aku rasa ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia hanya membuat celanaku robek. Tapi, aku malah membuat hidupnya hancur. Arrgggh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku pagi ini. seperti biasa, para fansku sudah berteriak teriak ketika aku lewat. Tapi aku hanya menatap malas mereka. di otakku hanya ada luhan luhan dan luhan. Entahlah, dari semalam aku terus memikirnya. Dan tidak bisa tidur.

Aku memasuki kelasku. Dia belum datang. Atau mungkin memang tidak akan datang. Aku menunggu hingga bel berbunyi tapi dia tetap tidak datang. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya.

Kim seosangnim menjelaskan rumus matematika. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa focus. Di pikiranku masih ada luhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan haft. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku melihat baekhyun duduk dengan sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Baekhyun-ah" aku memanggil yeoja itu. tapi dia tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"Baekhyun-ah, Byun Baekhyun" aku mencoba memanggilnya kembali. dan berhasil. Dia berbalik melihatku

"ne, wae? Balasnya dengan tidak semangat.

"hmmm, Luhan mana?" tanyaku

"oh, luhan. Dia tidak masuk. Adiknya menelponku kalau dia sedang sakit" jelas baekhyun.

"hmmm, ya sudah. Hmmm boleh aku minta nomor ponsel luhan?" tanyaku lagi

"eh? Kenapa? bukannya kau dan luhan bermusuhan" balas baekhyun

"hmm, sudahlah berikan saja nomornya" paksaku.

"aisshh, dasar tukang paksa. Sini ponselmu" balas Baekhyun.

Aku memberikan ponselku pada baekhyun. Dia mengetik beberapa angka. Nomor luhan. Setelah itu dia memberikan ponselku kembali. kemudian dia meninggalkan aku di kelas.

Sehun POV End

Tao POV

Hari ini Luhan jiejie menangis lagi. bahkan lebih histeris. Apakah Cuman gara-gara nilai ujian dia sampai seperti ini. pasti ada hal lagi. aku berusaha menenangkan Luhan jiejie. Orang tua kami tidak ada di rumah. Kemarin mereka pergi ke china menjenguk nenek yang sedang sakit. aku tidak tau kapan mereka kembali.

Setelah menenangkan Luhan jiejie. Aku langsung menelpon baekhyun jiejie memintanya untuk mengizinkan Luhan jiejie hari ini. dengan alasan sakit. entahlah apakah luhan jiejie sakit atau tidak.

Aku membangunkan Luhan jiejie. Aku ingin berangkat sekolah. Tapi, aku rasanya berat meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"jie, apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah.

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Tao akan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Kunci cadangannya ada di belakang pintu. Bye, jie. Tidurlah" kataku lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Aku menatap rumah sekali lagi. aku benar-benar khawatir pada jiejie. Tapi mau gimana lagi aku harus tetap sekolah. Aku berjalan ke halte dengan tatapan kosong. Otakku masih memikirkan Luhan jiejie.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menabrakku. Dan dengan sukses mendaratkan pantatku di aspal(?) dan rasanya sakit sekali. Orang itu, lebih tepatnya seorang namja. Dengan rambut pirang dan tinggi yang hampir menyamai tiang listrik (?).

"Yakk, kalau jalan liat-liat dong" kataku sambil setengah berteriak.

"Maaf? Kau sendiri sedang melamun tadi" balasnya, sambil tersenyum manis.

"cih, sudah aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu" kataku lagi pergi meninggalkan. Dasar namja tiang listrik (dan tao tidak sadar kalau dia juga tiang listrik(?))

Aku sudah sampai di sekolahku. Aku berbeda 2 tahun dengan luhan jiejie. Tapi aku tidak satu sekolah dengannya. Sekolah luhan jiejie. Di penuhi dengan orang-orang pintar, sedangkan aku jangan Tanya. Ulangan matematikaku dapat 6 aku sudah sangat bersyukur.

aku memasuki kelasku kelas 10-A. dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Aku masih memikirkan luhan jiejie. Dan namja yang menabrakku tadi membuatku tambah tidak bersemangat lagi.

"aigoo, Uri Tao-nie kenapa?" tiba-tiba seseorang yeoja dengan mata belo menghampirku. Dia Kyungsoo jiejie.

"Aniyo, jiejie. Aku hanya kepikiran luhan jiejie" balasku dan menidurkan kepalaku di meja.

"mwo? luhan eonni? Ada apa dengannya" Tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"Luhan jiejie sedang sakit. aku khawatir meninggalkannya sendiri" balasku lagi.

"aigoo, Luhan eonni. Percayalah pasti dia tidak apa-apa oke" kata kyungsoo sambil memegang pundakku.

TAO POV END

Author POV

Satu minggu berlalu. Setelah kejadian itu Luhan menjadi orang yang tertutup. Bahkan senyum tidak tampak di wajah manisnya. Hari ini dia mulai bersekolah kembali. Luhan berjalan menunduk. Dia membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai dan menutup wajahnya.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya. Baekhyun yang sudah datang dari tadi melihat luhan dengan aneh. Segala macam pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Baekhyun langsung duduk di samping luhan saat gadis itu duduk di bangku miliknya.

"Luhannie" kata Baekhyun.

"…."

Namun luhan sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Dia cuman menunduk dan diam seribu bahasa. Karna baekhyun tidak sabar, Baekhyun pun mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Luhan.

"Luhannie. Waeyo? Luhannie. Jawab aku" kata baekhyun sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Raut kesedihan terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun kaget melihat Luhan. Luhan terlihat seperti orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Luhan.

"Luhannie, Gwenchana?" Tanya baekhyun.

"b-Baekhyunnie. Hikss.. hikss" balas Luhan dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Dia menangis. Baekhyun bingung melihat sahabatnya ini. ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Luhan.

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadiny di pelukan Baekhyun. Di Luar kelas, sehun melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu, membuatnya tambah bersalah. Tindakannya memang sangat bisa di maafkan. Sehun berlari menjauh dari kelasnya. Dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan dirinya kepada Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Luhan sekarang mulai tenang. dia melirik bangku milik sehun. bangku itu tidak berpenghuni. Kemana dia? Batin Luhan. Wajah luhan sangat pucat. Seperti tidak ada darah di dalam tubuhnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa keluar kelas menuju kantin mengisi perut mereka yang meraung kelaparan. Namun tidak dengan Luhan, dia tetap duduk di bangkunya diam. Hanya pandangan kosong yang terpancar dari matanya. Baekhyun menghampirinya, dia menatap luhan dengan prihatin. Tidak biasanya Luhan seperti ini. biasanya dia sudah ada di Kantin dengan 2 mangkok ramen di depannya (saoloh Luhan banyak amat makannya #digamparLuhan) namun kali ini dia cuman diam.

Sehun kembali menuju kelasnya. Dia memerhatikan Luhan dari Jendela Kelas. Dia masih merasa bersalah pada gadis manis itu. dengan mantap Sehun Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Dia berjalan menuju bangku miliknya. Tubuh Luhan bergetar melihat Sehun. ketakutan masih terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Baekhyun melihat sikap Luhan seperti itu bingung. Dengan tiba-tiba Luhan langsung menangis histeris. Baekhyun dan Sehun kaget melihat hal itu. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Namun itu tidak berhasil. Luhan mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Hingga dia jatuh ke lantai kelas. Seketika saja semua murid yang melintas di depan kelas itu berhenti dan melihat ke dalam kelas.

Sehun membantu baekhyun berdiri lalu mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Namun, Luhan semakin histeris ketika melihat sehun memeluknya. Bayangan kejadian itu melintas di otaknya.

"L-lepaskan aku… aaaa… lepaskan… hiksss" kata Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh sehun menjauhinya.

"aniya. Kau harus tenang dulu" kata Sehun.

Pada Akhirnya, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi dari kelas. Luhan berjalan takut mengikuti Sehun. kejadian itu terlintas lagi. tanganya bergetar. Sehun membawa Luhan menuju atap sekolah. Disana sepi tidak ada seseorang pun.

"hiksss…" suara Luhan memecah keheningan disana. Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Sehun memeluk Luhan. Membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"uljimaa…" kata Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Blonde gadis itu.

"l-l-lepaskan aku…" kata Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan Luhan. Luhan masih menatap sehun takut. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua di tempat ini. besar kemungkinan kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu bisa terulang kembali. Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. Ada sebuah rasa penyesalan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"M-mianhe" kata sehun sambil menunduk. "Mianhe, Jeongmal" kata sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan.

Luhan tidak bergeming mendengar permintaan maaf sehun. bagaimana pun perbuatan itu tidak bisa mengembalikan harga dirinya lagi. dia sudah hancur. Luhan berjalan mundur menuju pintu. Tujuan hanya satu menghilang ddari sana.

Sehun menyadari sikap luhan. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Dan tangan gadis itu kembali bergetar. Sehun kemudian melepaskan tangan itu. dia berbalik membelakangi Luhan.

"pergilah.. pergilah" kata Sehun.

Luhan langsung berlari menuju pintu. Dan menutupnya keras. Sehun berbalik menatap tempat Luhan tadi berdiri. Matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya saat ini. rasa penyesalan benar-benar membuncah dalam dirinya.

"Mianhe.. Mianhe.. Mianhe.. MIANHE" teriaknya.

Luhan POV

Aku berlari sekuat yang aku bisa. Semua tubuhku bergetar hebat melihatnya. Rasa sakit muncul dalam diriku begitu saja. Sentuhannya membuatku mengingat kejadian laknat itu dengan terpaksa. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Aku ingin. Apakah aku harus mati?

Bel Pulang berbunyi. Aku berjalan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku dengan rambutku. Baekhyun masih setia di samping sambil sesekali menanyakan kelakuanku hari ini. aku tetap tidak ingin menjawab. Aku tidak mau dia membenciku dan tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi.

Aku berhenti tetap di halte bus dekat sekolah. Begitu banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sana. Entah setan apa yang merasuki diriku. aku memberanikan diri berjalan menuju tengah jalan. Suara klakson menggema setiap aku lewat. Aku berdiri tetap di tengah jalan. Aku menutup mataku rapat. Aku mendengar sebuah mobil membunyikan klaksonnya berkali-kali. Mungkin sebuah mobil pribadi. Atau mungkin sebuah truk.

Tidak lama benda keras itu menabrak tubuhku dengan keras. Tubuh melayang menuju pinggir jalan. Darah sudah mengalir dengan derasnya dari tubuhku. Semua orang mengerumuniku. Tiba-tiba seorang namja memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Hanya sebuah kata yang ku dengar "Mianhe" hanya itu. entahlah siapa dia.

Aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku. Namun sangat berat rasanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mataku untuk terbuka. Pundakku basah. Apakah namja itu menangis? Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan semua inderaku menjadi mati. Apakah aku sudah mati?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Peace. Mian agak lama updatenya. Author tiba-tiba blank ide. Hehe. Mian kalau lanjutannya gaje gini hehehe. author udah berusaha buat yang terbaik tapi tetep aja jelek hehe. Mian, Author lagi blank ide. Mungkin chap selanjutnya agak lama. Author lagi mau UN nih nanti hehe. Doain moga berjalan lancar

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : May I Love You?

Cast : Oh sehun (Namja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Other cast : Exo Member

Ratings : M

Warning : Typo, OOC berlebihan, Genderswitch. Aneh, gaje

NB : ff ini punya author. Apabila terdapat kesamaan dengan ff lain. Mohon di maafkan. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kan karya orang. Mungkin saya terinpirasi haha ._.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Gomawo Readers atas semuanya reviewnya. Hehehe. soal Luhan hamil itu entar author pikirin. Author mau bikin sehun menderita dulu hahahahha.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sehun POV

Aku duduk di Ruang tunggu rumah sakit. tubuhku bergetar. Tanganku merah karna darah. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku. Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali? Padahal aku dulu membenci luhan?. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Karena diriku, Luhan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Mianhe, Xi Luhan.

Pintu UGD terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari sana. Keringat membasahi keningnya. Aku menghampirinya.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan teman saya?" tanyaku pada dokter itu.

"saat ini kami belum bisa memastikan. Dia kehilangan banyak darah" balas dokter itu, lalu kembali ke ruangan UGD

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berdoa. Aku mengenggam erat ponsel Luhan. Ponsel berwarna Pink dengan stiker rusa kecil di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel itu berbunyi. Sebuah nama muncul di layar ponsel itu "Tao Panda". Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangkatnya.

"…"

"mian, ini bukan Luhan"

"…"

"L-Luhan kecelakaan. Dan ponselnya ada padaku"

"….."

"di Seoul Hospital"

"….."

"Cheonma"

Aku memutuskan sambungan telpon itu. dan kembali mengenggam ponsel itu. pikiranku kembali pada beberapa jam lalu. Melihat Luhan terkapar di pinggir jalan dengan darah yang hampir memenuhi tubuhnya.

Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Ini semua karnamu Oh Sehun.

Sehun POV

. . . . . . . . . . .

TaO POV

Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan jiejie. Ini sudah sore dan dia belum pulang. Aku sangat khawatir. Beberapa hari ini dia terlihat aneh. Dia lebih menutup dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Lebih baik aku telpon saja. ku nyalakan ponselku lalu mencari nama Luhan jiejie di kontak. Panggilan ku terhubung.

"Luhan Jiejie, kau dimana?"Kataku langsung.

"…"

"mwo? dimana jiejieku ha?"

"….."

"d-dia di mana sekarang?"

"….."

"gomawo"

"…."

Omo. Jiejie. Bagaimana bisa. Bagaimana bisa jiejieku kecelakaan. Jiejie apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu jiejie. Aku benar-benar panik sekarang. appa dan eomma belum juga pulang dari china. Apa yang harus ku lakukan tuhan.

Segera saja aku menyambar tas milikku dan menuju rumah sakit. aku sangat takut ada apa-apa dengan Luhan jiejie. Aku berlari tanpa melihat jalan. Banyak orang yang sudah aku tabrak. Di otakku saat ini hanya ada Luhan jiejie.

Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang yang sukses membuatku terjatuh. Huh. Itu sakit. aku berdiri yang langsung berlari. Tapi, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tanganku erat. Aku berusaha menghempaskan tangannya dariku tapi tidak bisa. Dia begitu kuat mengenggam tanganku.

"hey, kau. Sudah menabrak tapi tidak meminta maaf?" Tanya orang itu.

"Mianhe, mianhe" kataku sambil membungkuk. Setelah itu aku langsung berlari tapi tanganku di cegat lagi

"yakk, kau mau kemana?" kata orang itu sambil mengenggam tanganku.

"a-aku harus pergi" balasku lalu lari secepat mungkin.

Yakk. Dasar orang gila. Aku buru-buru tau. Ishh.

Aku memasuki seoul Hospital. Aku sedikit bingung harus jalan kemana. Aku berjalan ke menuju receptionist yang di sana. Dan menanyakan dimana jiejieku berada. Setelah bertanya aku ke receptionist itu, aku mengetahui dimana jiejieku berada. Dia masih ada di ruang operasi. Astaga apa yang terjadi padanya.

Aku berlari menuju ruang operasi. Disana ku lihat seorang namja duduk dengan wajah yang menekuk. Penyesalan terpancar dari wajahnnya. Dia mengenggam ponsel jiejieku. Berarti dia tadi yang mengangkat telponku.

"annyeong. Kau siapa? Dimana jiejieku" tanyaku langsung padanya.

"hmm. Luhan di dalam" balasnya dingin. Huh kalau saja, ini bukan rumah sakit aku pasti sudah menghajarnya dengan jurus Wushu ku.

"hmmmm, apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan jiejie?" tanyaku padanya.

"aniya. Ini ponsel milik Luhan" balas namja itu sambil memberikan ponsel milik jiejie. Lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

TAO POV END

. . . . . . . . . . .

Author POV

Tao menunggu dengan gelisah. Ini sudah 2 jam dia menunggu tetapi dokter belum juga keluar. tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sangat panic.

"Tao-ah, tao-ah. Bagaimana Luhan?" Tanya orang itu.

"he? Baekhyun jiejie. Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah menunggu 2 jam disini." Balas Tao. Ternyata orang itu Baekhyun. "oh,ya. Jiejie, kok tau luhan jiejie ada disini?"lanjut Tao.

"hmm sehun yang memberitahuku" balas Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping tao.

"Sehun? siapa dia jiejie?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"teman kelas jiejie sama Luhan" jelas Baekhyun.

"oh iya. Yang tadi ada disini yah." Balas Tao.

"mwo? Sehun? disini?" Tanya baekhyun heran. Tidak mungkin. Mereka kan musuhan. Batin Baekhyun

"ne, jiejie. Dia orangnya dingin. Tinggi, putih. Rambutnya blonde." Jelas Tao

"hmm. Sepertinya itu memang sehun" balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan tau begitu setia menunggu Luhan. Dan hari juga sudah malam, namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari dokter. Tao semakin gelisah, hatinya semakin tidak tenang. dia takut jiejienya kenapa-kenapa.

1 jam. 2 jam.3 jam kemudian, akhirnya dokter kim keluar ga ruang operasi. Pelipisnya di penuhi keringat. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kekecewaan. Perasann Tao menjadi tidak enak.

"kami sudah berusaha. maaf" kata kim uisa lalu meninggalkan Tao dan Baekhyun.

Bagaikan di sambar petir di siang bolong (jderrr -_-) tao dan baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Bahkan Tao histeris. Baekhyun pun tidak kalah histeris. Kehilangan sahabat yang sudah di anggapnya saudara itu benar-benar menyakitkannya.

Di sisi lain seorang namja memperhatikan mereka berdua. Raut wajahnya juga hampir sama dengan Tao dan baekhyun. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok rumah sakit. air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. Kenapa begini ? kenapa rasanya sakit? kenapa aku menangis? Batinnya.

"Mianhe, Xi Luhan" katanya pelan. Hampir terlihat seperti orang berbisik.

Author POV end

. . . . . . . . . . .

Luhan POV

Rasanya tubuhku seperti melayang. Aku melihat dokter tengah menekan dada seseorang aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Ruangan ini sepertinya ruangan operasi. Entahlah. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak merasakan kehadiranku disini. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk melihat siapa yang tengah terbaring lemah itu.

Aku tercekat. Sepertinya nafasku berhenti. Orang itu. orang yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas meja operasi itu adalah aku. Aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku. ah aku ingat, aku kecelakaan tadi. Apakah aku sudah mati? Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"suster, catat waktu kematiannya." Kata uisa itu pada salah satu suster disana.

Aku menatap tubuhku yang kini telah kaku. Dingin, pucat. Entah kenapa aku tidak rela untuk mati sekarang. tiba-tiba aku mendengar tangisan yang cukup histeris. Aku mengenal suara itu. Tao? Astaga adikku.

Aku keluar dari ruang operasi itu. dia dan Baekhyun? Omo. Baekhyunnie. Uljima. Ku mohon. Uljima. Kalian berdua jangan menangis aku mohon. Aku masuk lagi ke dalam ruang operasi. Aku kembali menatap tubuhku yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. air mata juga sudah mengalir dipipiku. Aku tidak ingin ini aku tidak ingin. Hiks. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi.

Aku terus menangis, sementara jasad ku sudah di tutupi kain. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. aku tidak terlihat. Mereka tidak bisa melihatku.

Seseorang mendatangiku. Dia menggunakan jubah serba putih dan dia di kelilingi dengan cahaya putih. Malaikatkah? Akupun tidak tahu. Dia menatapku. Dan aku menatapnya. dia tersenyum padaku. sangat hangat ku rasa. Dia menyentuh pucuk kepalaku.

"waktumu habis" katanya.

"t-tapi aku masih ingin disini. Hikss. Jebal, biarkan aku disini" balasku. Dia tetap memasang wajah penuh senyumnya.

"ne, baiklah. Tinggallah disini" katanya lalu menghilang.

Aku berdiri di dekat tubuhku. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik diriku masuk dalam tubuhku ini. rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuh seketika. Aku hidup kembali.

Luhan POV End

. . . . . . . . . . .

Author POV

Tao hanya bisa menangis, menatap gundukan tanah yang masih basah. Orang tuanya berdiri disampingnya memandang gundukan tanah itu. mereka tidak habis pikir anak mereka akan pergi secepat ini.

Nampak juga seorang namja wajahnya memandang dingin gundukan tanah itu. ini semua salahnya. Ini semua karenanya. Kalau saja dia tidak melakukan itu pada Luhan. Hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya hanya ada ada rasa penyesalan yang sangat besar di dalam dirinya.

Seorang yeoja tampak mengintip kegiatan orang itu. yeoja yang kini di anggap telah meninggal itu melihat mereka dengan rasa sedih. Dia ingin memperlihatkan dirinya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"sudahlah" kata orang itu.

"tapi dokter kim. Mereka orang yang aku sayangi" kata luhan dengan wajah sedih.

"aku tahu. Sekarang mulailah hidup baru" kata dokter kim. "oh iya, panggil aku junmyeon. Atau suho. Kajja" lanjut dokter itu.

"ne" balas luhan. Sesekali dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang dia sayangi. Mianhe. Kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tao's Family side

Tao dan keluarganya memasuki rumah mereka. mata mereka masih sembab karna menangis. Bagaimana pun mereka sedih kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. Anak pertama mereka, jiejie satu-satunya meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

TUK TUK TUK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Tao berdiri dari sofa dan membuka pintunya.

"Baekhyun jiejie, dan hmm Sehun?" Tanya Tao heran.

"hmm Tao-ah. Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan" kata baekhyun sambil melirik sinis Sehun.

"baiklah, ayo masuk" kata tao mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Sehun dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah tao. Baekhyun duduk di dekat Tao. Entahlah dia sepertinya terlihat menjaga jarak dengan sehun.

"baiklah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" kata Tao.

Sehun diam seribu bahasa. Tangannya dingin dan terlihat berkeringat. Sehun berdiri dan langsung berlutut tetap di depan orang tua luhan. Dia tidak bisa membendung rasa penyesalannya lagi.

"Mianhe, hiks, mianhe" katanya sambil terisak. "ini semua salahku. Mianhe. Aku telah menghancurkan Luhan. A-aku membuatnya hina. Aku membuatnya seperti ini. mianhe" kata sehun.

Orang tua Luhan dan Tao sedikit bingung dengan luhan. Ada apa sehingga dia seperti ini? batin mereka.

"a-aku telah memperkosa Luhan" kata itu lolos dari bibir sehun.

Tao dan orang tuanya kaget mendengar dari mulut sehun. Appa Tao berdiri lalu menampar wajah Sehun. wajah berubah menjadi merah karna marah. Tao sudah duga ada yang terjadi antar sehun dan jiejienya. Wajah takut terlihat menakutkan. Baekhyun yang duduk di dekatnya bergidik ngeri. Eomma Tao, dia hanya menatap sehun tidak percaya. Dia melakukan hal itu pada anaknya.

"KAU. APA SALAH ANAKKU HA? TEGA SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADANYA" kata appa tao murka.

Tao menahan appanya. Dia takut penyakit appanya kambuh nanti. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan hal ini. tao menarik kerah baju sehun. Tao menatapnya tajam.

"APA SALAH JIEJIEKU HA?" Tanya Tao.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan Tao lakukan nanti padanya. Tao mengepalkan tangannya. Dia meninju pipi sehun. biarpun dia seorang yeoja tapi dia adalah seorang atlet wushu. Bagaimana pun pukulannya akan mematikan. Tao menarik Sehun keluar dari rumahnya. Tenaganya benar-benar kuat untuk ukuran yeoja.

"Jangan pernah memperlihatkan dirimu lagi di depan keluargaku" kata Tao lalu membanting pintu rumahnya. Sehun hanya diam. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan Luka akibat pekerjaan tao.

**2 Tahun Kemudian…..**

Seorang yeoja masih asyik tidur di ranjang queen sizenya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Dia masih asyik bergelut dengan mimpinya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

"YAKKK, KIM LUHAN BANGUN"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Halohaaaa readerrrssss. Hehehe. author masih sempet-sempetnya lanjutin cerita ini. padahal lagi UN hahha. Authoe bingung sebenarnya ceritanya mengarah kemana heheh ._.v. kan Author abis nonton drakor I Miss you. Jadi, mungkin chapter ini dan selanjutnya akan terinsprasi dari drakor itu hehehe.

Big thank To :

Riyoung Kim

Cutebabygirl

rinie hun

baconeggyeol

Gita Safira

0312luLuEXOticS

dianhaniehunie

miszshanty05

baekhan

baekhan

lisnana1

paprikapumpkin

asroyasrii

mianhe ga bisa bales satu-satu.

REVIEW JUSEYO. AUTHOR BUTUH KRITIKAN.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : May I Love You?

Cast : Oh sehun (Namja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Other cast : Exo Member

Ratings : M

Warning : Typo, OOC berlebihan, Genderswitch. Aneh, gaje

NB : ff ini punya author. Apabila terdapat kesamaan dengan ff lain. Mohon di maafkan. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kan karya orang. Mungkin saya terinpirasi haha ._.

"EXOtics"

Hehehe. sepertinya ada yang bingung disini. Hahha. Author aja bingung. Jadi begini, Suho itu emang teman sehun. atau lebih tepatnya orang yang paling deket sama sehun. suho itu dokter. Terus, waktu Luhan kecelakaan, kan sehun sempet berbincang bincang dengan dokter kim. Nah itu bukan Suho itu dokter kim lain. Suho cuman di suruh buat ngurus jenazah luhan yang di kira meninggal. Pas tau luhan masih meninggal. Suho memilih untuk membawa Luhan. Dan tinggal sama dia. Kkk. Pasti ada yang kira ada Suhan Couple. Hhahaha. gaada kok. Tenang author hunhan shipper. Hunhan is real /naikkan banner Hunhan\

"EXOtics"

Luhan POV

Aku bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau. Bagaimana tidak mimpi ku yang indah harus hancur setelah mendengar suara seorang nyonya kim berteriak membangunkan aku. Ini kan hari libur oh ayolah. Aku tau dia sedang hamil dan sering menjadikan ku objek penyiksaan ngidamnya. Ohh.

"ne, wae. Jiejie" kataku sambil membuka pintu dengan wajah yang benar-benar kusut.

"omo. Liat wajahmu Luhan. Ckckck. Benar-benar jelek. Sana mandi temani aku ke Supermarket" balasnya. Aissh selalu saja.

"ne ne ne, jiejie yang cantik. Istri Kim joon myeon" balasku yang sukses membuat pipinya merah. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan aku. Hihihi aku sukses membuatnya malu.

Kalian mau tau siapa nyonya kim itu? dia adalah Zhang yixing yang sering di panggil Lay. Dia dan suho oppa baru menikah 6 bulan lalu. Namun, dia sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri. Sama dengan suho oppa menganggapku. Kalau bukan karna suho oppa mungkin aku sudah mati betulan.

"FLASHBACK ON"

2 tahun yang lalu…..

Aku terbaring di ranjang operasi. Kain putih menutup wajahku. Namun aku masih bernafas. Semua orang mengira aku sudah meninggal. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang. Dia membuka kain putih itu. dia sedikit terkejut melihat dadaku naik turun, mempertandakan aku bernafas.

"c-chogiyo. Anda masih hidup?"katanya sambil mengguncangkan sedikit membuka mataku dan menatapnya.

"a—aku masih hidup" balasku.

"aigo, bagaimana ini semua orang mengira anda sudah meninggal. Keluarga anda juga sudah pulang" jelasnya. Aku melihat nametag orang itu di bajunya. Kim uisa.

"kim uisa, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" kataku lagi sambil terisak.

"sstt… uljima. Aku akan membawa jenazah lain saja. aku akan mengatakan wajahmu hancur saat kecelakaan itu. tenanglah" kata kim uisa sambil memeluk tubuhku.

"Gomawo, uisa" balasku.

"lebih baik kau pakai ini. aku akan membawamu ke ruanganku. Jangan keluar sebelum aku memanggilmu" katanya sambil membuka jas miliknya lalu menggunakannnya untuk menutupi wajahku.

"ne, uisa" balasku lagi

Aku mengikuti kim uisa menuju ruangannya. Aku masih berpikir untuk tetap menjadi orang yang sudah meninggal. Akan sangat terlihat bodoh kalau aku muncul sedangkan orang tuaku sudah mengetahui aku sudah meninggal.

Aku kini duduk di dalam mobil kim uisa. Aku memintanya membawaku ke tempat pemakaman di mana jenazah yang pengganti diriku akan di makamkan. Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada disana. Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku. melihat Tao, Baekhyun dan dia yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Sehun. Semuanya menangis. Menangisiku yang menurut mereka telah meninggal. seseorang menghampirku dan menepuk pundakku

"sudahlah" kata kim uisa

"tapi dokter kim. Mereka orang yang aku sayangi" kata ku dengan wajah sedih.

"aku tahu. Sekarang mulailah hidup baru" kata dokter kim. "oh iya, panggil aku junmyeon. Atau suho. Kajja" lanjut dokter itu.

"ne" balasku. Sesekali aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat orang yang aku sayangi. Mianhe. Kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tunggu saja aku akan memperlihatkan diriku pada kalian suatu hari nanti.

"FLASHBACK OFF"

Aku menuruni tangga dengan cantiknya (?) Lay jiejie sudah menunggu sambil memakan sarapannya. Suho oppa sedang asyik membaca Koran,dan seorang namja yang sedang duduk sambil memakan nasi goreng miliknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia Kim Jongin. Adik kandung Suho oppa.

"annyeong, aku datang lay jiejie" kataku sambil duduk di samping jongin yang sedang makan.

"aissh, kau lama sekali" balas lay jiejie.

"hehehehe, maaf" balasku sambil meminum susu coklat kesukaanku.

"hari ini kalian akan kemana lagi?" Tanya Suho oppa.

"aku ingin ke supermarket bersama Luhan, yeobo" balas Lay jiejie sambil bermanja-manja dengan suaminya yang memiliki senyuman angelic itu.

"ne, kau jangan terlalu capek hmm" balasnya lalu mencium kening lay jiejie. Dan memeluknya. Aku sudah biasa menonton ini. hahaha.

"aissh, jangan lakukan itu di depanku. Di kamar saja sana" kata jongin. Ternyata piringnya sudah bersih. Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat mereka. setelah mengatakan itu. pasti Lay jiejie akan membalas. "kalau tidak suka mending masuk ke kamarmu sana"

"sudahlah. jongin-ah. Ayo berangkat" kata Suho oppa lalu mengambil tas dokter miliknya. sedangkan jongin mengambil tas sekolahnya, lalu mengikuti suho oppa.

"jiejie, ayo kita juga pergi" kataku. Dan dib alas dengan anggukan oleh

LUHAN POV END

"EXOtics"

Author POV

Luhan dan Lay sedang berbelanja di Supermarket. Luhan mendorong troli yang penuh dengan belanjaan miliknya dan lay. Walaupun yang mendominasi Lay. Luhan tau lay sedang ngidam, makanya dia tidak banyak protes saat lay menaruh sepuluh kilo mangga muda ke dalam troli. Ckckck. Gila memang.

Luhan memilih untuk berpisah dengan Lay. Dia menuju rak yang menyediakan buah-buahan. Dia mengambil apel. Ketika luhan ingin kembali menuju Lay, tiba-tiba….

BRUK!

Apel yang ada di tangan Luhan jatuh dengan suksesnya. Dia mengambil apel itu di bantu oleh orang yang menabraknya itu.

"Mianhe… mianhe" kata Luhan sambil memunguti apelnya.

"ah, seharusnya aku…. LUHAN!" pekik orang yang menabraknya itu.

Merasa terpanggil Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang berteriak memanggil namanya. matanya membulat melihat siapa yang berteriak itu. Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seakan tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya. Luhan? Orang yang sudah dianggapnya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia yakin itu Luhan. Wajahnya, rambutnya semuanya sama. Seperti Luhan yang dulu dia kenal.

Luhan segera berjalan mundur. Dia tidak berani melihat Baekhyun. Pikirannya kacau. Dia sama sekali belum siap akan hal ini. baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Luhan langsung memegang tangannya. Memastikan orang itu adalah luhan, sahabatnya.

"L-Luhannie. Kaukah itu?" kata Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Luhan hanya diam.

"Luhan jawab aku. Ini benar kau?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"M-mianhe. Mungkin anda salah orang" kata Luhan lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Hatinya sangat sakit mengatakan hal itu pada Sahabatnya sendiri. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam membantu mendengar hal itu.

"Luhan Sudah meninggal Baekhyu. Pabboya" katanya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Luhan berjalan menuju Lay. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa di tahan. Lay yang melihat Luhan menangis, khawatir bukan main. Padahal tadi Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Luhan. Gwenchana?" Tanya Lay sambil mengelus rambut panjang milik Luhan.

"Gwenchana, jiejie. Aku baik-baik saja. sudah belanjanya?"balas Luhan sambil mengelap air matanya.

"ne. kita pulang" balas Lay sambil memperhatikan Luhan khawatir.

Walaupun Luhan bukan adiknya. Dan juga bukan adik Suho, dia sangat menyayanginya. Lay sudah menganggap Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia malah tau siapa Luhan sebenarnya. Dia tahu bahkan Luhan sudah dianggap meninggal oleh keluarganya.

Author POV end

"EXOtics"

TAO POV

Aku memandang kamar ini dengan tatapan kosong. Kamar Luhan jiejie. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu namun aku masih sering melihat kamar ini. seakan-akan Luhan jiejie ada di dalam sini. 2 tahun sudah aku seperti kehilangan semangat hidupku. Tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu memanjakan aku. Tidak ada lagi orang yang mau mengajariku saat aku mengerjakan tugasku. Aku masih belum percaya dengan ini semua. Jiejieku meninggalkan aku selamanya.

Aku berjalan keluar rumah dengan lesu. Hal ini sudah biasa selama 2 tahun. Aku lebih pendiam sekarang. dan lebih menutup diri.

BRUKK!

Aku terjatuh (dan tak bisa bangkit lagi-_-) dengan suksesnya. Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya. Dia lagi entah kenapa selama dua tahun ini dia terus yang ku tabrak saat aku jalan. Tapi, aku tidak tau namanya siapa.

"haft, gwenchana?" tanyanya padaku. namun aku hanya memasang wajah dingin.

"hmmm" balasku sambil mengangguk. Aku hendak melangkah pergi namun dia menahan tanganku

"hei, kita sudah sering bertabrakan selama 2 tahun. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"namaku. Tao. Huang Zitao" balasku.

"namaku kris. kau dingin sekali. Hihihi. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku" kata namja yang bernama kris itu. sambil menarik tangan

"yakk, kau ingin membawaku kemana?" tanyaku.

"sudah tenang saja" balas kris

Aku hanya diam mengikuti kemana namja gila ini membawaku. Entah kenapa ada rasa aneh yang muncul di dalam hatiku. Cintakah? Aku juga tidak tau. Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri padahal kris sudah berhenti berjalan.

"halloo. Tao. Tao.. haloo" katany sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"ne, apa ada?" balasku.

"lihat kesana" dia menyuruhku untuk melihat arah yang di tunjukkannya.

Taman. Tapi ini beda. Taman ini di kelilingin pohon yang sangat menyejukkan. rumput hijau membentang luas. Ada sebuah danau buatan di ujung taman ini. sangat indah. Taman ini bisa membuatku tersenyum kembali. walaupun tidak seperti dulu.

"aku berhasil, kau tersenyum lagi Tao" kata kris. Aku melihatnya heran.

"Tao-ah. Ada yang sebenarnya aku ingin katakana padamu." Katanya sambil menunduk. Aku bisa melhat wajahnya memerah.

"apa?" jawabku singkat.

Kris langsung memegang tanganku dan bersujud tepat di depanku. Matanya menatapku lembut. Entah kenapa rasa aneh itu datang lagi padaku.

"hmm, mungkin ini agak sedikit gila. Semenjak kau menabrakku pertama kali. Entah kenapa adaa sesuatu dalam diriku. sesuatu itu semakin kuat saat kau menabrakku kedua kali. Dan tambah semakin kuat saat kau menabrakku selama 2 tahun ini. mungkin ini agak bodoh. Aku selalu menunggumu berjalan. Agar aku bisa bertabrakan lagi denganmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih terus saat kau menabrakku. Rasanya hatiku juga ikut sedih melihatmu. Jadi, I LOVE YOU, TAO. SAranghae. Maukah kau menjadi milikku?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku kaget bukan main. Dia mengatakan hal itu. hal sepanjang itu. jadi, selama ini dia terus memperhatikan aku. Wow. Aku harus bagaimana. Jujur, aku juga menyukainya. Tapi, entahlah. Selama 2 tahun ini tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tersenyum seperti ini. hanya dia yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

"I Do, Nado saranghae" balasku. Apakah wajahku memerah. Aku tidak tau. Tapi rasanya memerah.

"whooaa, gomawo. Baby. Aku janji aku akan selalu bersama" katanya sambil memelukku.

Aku tersenyum saat dia memelukku. Rasanya hangat. Rasanya aku di peluk oleh Luhan jiejie. Mungkin dia adalah pengganti Luhan jiejie yang dikirim tuhan untukku. Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik bagimu, kris.

TAO POV END

"EXOtics"

Other Side

Seorang namja tinggi, kulit putih sedang mendorong koper merah miliknya. kacamata hitam bertengger manis di matanya. wajahnya masih memancarkan sikap dinginnya. Tidak berubah. Selama 2 tahun ini dia menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi. Begitu banyak rasa penyesalan yang seketika muncul dalam dirinya saat menginjakkan kakinya kembali di seoul. Dia kembali. dia kembali dari Amerika. OH sehun.

Sehun menyeret kopernya keluar dari bandara. Dia melepaskan kacamata miliknya.

"aku kembali Seoul. Aku kembali Luhan" katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"EXOtics"

Aduh kok gaje begini yah heheh. Author terpaksa membuat alurnya agak beda dari chapter 1. Kekeke. Tapi intinya sama kok. Author update ini secepat kilat. Mumpung mood author emang lagi fokus buat lanjutin ini. oh, iya author punya ff baru "The Kingdom" itu juga otak author jadi jalan kekeke.

Big Thanks to: kepada semua yang udah review May I Love You. Gomawo udah beri masukan buat author.

REVIEW JUSEYO. AUTHOR BUTUH KRITIKAN


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : May I Love You?

Cast : Oh sehun (Namja)

Xi Luhan (Yeoja)

Kim Jongin (namja)

Other cast : Exo Member

Ratings : T

Warning : Typo, OOC berlebihan, Genderswitch. Aneh, gaje

NB : ff ini punya author. Apabila terdapat kesamaan dengan ff lain. Mohon di maafkan. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kan karya orang. Mungkin saya terinpirasi haha ._.

"Sehun's Wife"

Seorang namja tinggi, kulit putih sedang mendorong koper merah miliknya. kacamata hitam bertengger manis di matanya. wajahnya masih memancarkan sikap dinginnya. Tidak berubah. Selama 2 tahun ini dia menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi. Begitu banyak rasa penyesalan yang seketika muncul dalam dirinya saat menginjakkan kakinya kembali di seoul. Dia kembali. dia kembali dari Amerika. OH sehun.

Sehun menyeret kopernya keluar dari bandara. Dia melepaskan kacamata miliknya.

"aku kembali Seoul. Aku kembali Luhan" katanya.

"Sehun's Wife"

Chapter 5

Sehun menatap gundukan tanah yang telah penuh dengan rerumputan. Dia melakukan ritual untuk menghormati seseorang yang telah terkubur di gundukan tanah itu. wajah dinginnya masih belum bisa hilang darinya. Dia menatap sendu gundukan tanah itu.

"Lu, mianhe, aku meninggalkanmu selama dua tahun"katanya sambil membersihkan nisan yang tertulis XI LUHAN

Air mata mengalir di pipi sehun. rasa penyesalan muncul dalam dirinya. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu. seharusnya dia tidak menghancurkan hidup Luhan. Dan tidak seharusnya dia membenci luhan.

"Mianhe, Mianhe, Jeongmal Mianhe Luhan. Mianhe. Hiksss" katanya sambil terisak.

"Yakk, kau. apa yang kau lakukan disana hah" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja bermata panda datang. Dia terlihat marah melihat kehadiran sehun di makam kakaknya. Xi Zitao.

"t..tao" balas sehun.

"mau apa kau di makam jiejie ku hah?" Tanya Tao.

"a…aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Luhan" jawab Sehun gugup

"Luhan jiejie tidak perlu di kunjungi oleh orang seperti. Cih. Pergi sana. Aku tidak sudi melihatmu" kata Tao melihat Sehun sinis.

Sehun beranjak dari makam Luhan. dia masih ingin berlama-lama disana. Tapi sepertinya Tao tidak mengijinkan hal itu. dia masih penyimpan perasaan dendam pada sehun. sehun berjalan dengan lunglai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"s… sehun-ah?" tiba-tiba seorang namja pirang memanggil sehun.

"Kris Hyung?" balas Sehun memastikan.

"astaga, sehun-ah. Kau dari mana eoh? Kami semua mencarimu" kata Kris sambil memeluk sehun.

"Aku dari amerika hyung" balas Sehun.

"kenapa kau jadi dingin begini sehun-ah. Tidak seperti dulu" kata kris lagi.

"gwenchana hyung. Aku permisi dulu hyung. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali"balas Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan kris. Sedangkan kris menatap heran sehun. kenapa anak itu berubah seperti ini. batinnya.

"gege" panggil Tao

"ne, baby?" kris tersadar saat suara tao memanggilnya.

"gege bicara sama siapa tadi?" Tanya Tao

"sama Sehun. gege baru bertemu dengannya setelah dia menghilang 2 tahun. Dan dia terlihat sedikit berubah" jelas Kris.

"gege, kenal dengan sehun?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"ne, gege mengenalnya. Kenapa eoh?"Tanya kris balik. Kris melihat Tao sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

"ani. Kajja. Tao mau pulang ge" balas Tao.

Kris heran melihat tingkah Tao. Padahal hari ini mereka akan pergi ke taman. Tapi sekarang tao ingin pulang.

"SEHUN's WIFE"

Sejak pertemuan Luhan dan Baekhyun di Supermarket, Luhan menjadi murung. Dia hanya diam di kamarnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan panggilan Yixing, Jongin, maupun Suho. Mereka heran dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

Luhan kini duduk termenung di tempat tidurnya. Pertemuanya dengan Baekhyun saat itu benar-benar membuatnya tertekan. seharusnya dia tidak ikut dengan Yixing kemarin. Dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya.

Yixing masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Luhan sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya selama dua hari. Tidak makan dan tidak minum. Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Membuka pintunya.

Yixing langsung memeluk Luhan. dia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang. wajah Luhan pucat seakan tidak ada darah di dalam tubuhnya. Yixing membawa Luhan kedalam kamarnya dan menidurkannya di ranjang milik Luhan.

"ada apa denganmu, Luhan?" Tanya yixing.

"jie, mereka melihatku jie, mereka melihatku hiksss. Aku takut jie" kata Luhan sambil terisak.

"tenangkan dirimu Luhan. semunya akan baik-baik saja oke" balas Yixing sambil mengelus punggung luhan.

Yixing sudah menganggap Luhan seperti didinya sendiri. Dia tahu siapa Luhan, dan bagaimana masa lalunya. Yixing mengerti siapa yang Luhan katakana "mereka". yah, dia tahu semuanya.

Yixing keluar dari kamar Luhan. dia mengambil kunci kamar milik Luhan. tidak ingin luhan mengunci dirinya lagi di dalam kamar. Suho sudah menunggu Yixing. Dia tersenyum melihat istrinya itu turun dari tangga.

"Suho-ah" kata Yixing manja lalu memeluk Suaminya itu.

"pelan-pelan chagi, kasian sama aegya di dalam perutmu" kata Suho sambil mengelus perut yixing. Suho membantu Yixing duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga rumah mereka.

"Suho-ah, aku kasian melihat luhan" kata Yixing.

"haft, aku juga chagi. Hidup dengan cara seperti ini sangat sulit. Dia harus benar-benar siap sekarang bagaimana pun dia akan tetap bertemu dengan orang-orang masa lalunya" kata Suho.

"ne" kata Yixing singkat.

Yixing kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak milik suho. Sedangkan Suho mengelus perut milik yixing yang sudah Nampak membesar itu.

"AKU PULANGGGGGG" teriak Jongin. Suho kaget mendengar suara dongsaengnya itu.

"yakk, dasar kenapa berteriak-teriak ha?" kata Suho sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"hehehe, biar semua orang tahu jongin tampan sudah pulang" kata Jongin.

"aissshh dasar kkamjong" kata Yixing.

"ahh, nuna yang manis jangan panggil kkamjong dong. Panggil Kai" kata Jongin eh kai kepada yixing sambil mencium pipi Yixing. Suho yang melihat hal itu langsung geram melihat Kai yang seenak jidatnya mencium yixing seperti itu.

"Yakk, beraninya kau Kim Jongin"kata Suho.

Kai langsung berlalu menuju tangga. Dia berlari secepat mungkin sebelum terkena marah suho. Kai tidak langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Tapi ke kamar Luhan. dia membuka sedikit pintu kamar Luhan. dia kaget biasanya kamar ini terkunci rapat.

Dia memasuki kamar Luhan. dia melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat. Kai memberanikan dirinya menyentuh wajah Luhan. ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya. Kai menyukai Luhan.

"nuna, kenapa nuna seperti ini?" lirihnya.

Kai terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan. sejak Luhan datang kerumahnya, dia sudah menyukai nuna angkatnya ini. walaupun Kai tau Luhan tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya itu.

"Nuna, saranghae" katanya lalu mengecup kening Luhan sekilas.

"Sehun's Wife"

Luhan membuka matanya. dia kini sudah merasa sedikit tenang. walaupun sejujurnya dia masih ketakutan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Sepi. Padahal saat ini masih sore. Dia menuruni tangga. Dia melihat Kai, suho dan yixing sedang asik menonton tv. Sekali-kali Kai menggoda Yixing dan membuat Suho kesal.

"Luhan Noona" kata Kai antusias

"duduklah disini Luhan" kata Suho sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Luhan kemudian duduk di dekat Suho. Kai lalu pindah di samping Luhan. dan langsung memeluk Luhan. Luhan kaget melihat kelakukan Kai.

"noona noona kita jalan-jalan ke taman" kata Kai sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan.

"…"

Luhan hanya diam saja. Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat sikap Luhan yang langsung berubah pendiam.

"diam berarti iya. Aku tunggu ne noona"kata Kai dan langsung pergi kekamarnya berganti baju.

"Luhan-ah, kau tidak ikut ganti baju hmm?" Tanya Suho pada Luhan.

"…." Dan sekali lagi Luhan hanya diam saja. pandangannya kosong.

Kai keluar dari kamarnya. Dia terlihat sudah rapi dengan baju kaos dan hoodie yang di kenakannya.

"kajja Noona. Kita pergi" kata Kai. Luhan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Masih diam dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Kai Langsung menarik Luhan paksa. Suho kaget melihat Kai yang langsung menarik Luhan begitu saja. sedangkan yixing hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

"Sehun's Wife"

Seorang namja Nampak sedang duduk termenung di salah satu bangku taman. Dia dari tadi memperhatikan ponsel miliknya yang memperlihatkan foto seorang yeoja yang sudah di anggapnya meninggal itu. Sehun. dialah namja itu.

Pikirannya kembali kepada kejadian 2 tahun lalu yang membuat yeoja yang ada di dalam foto itu memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Tanpa sadar air mata Sehun mengalir.

"kau bodoh Oh sehun. bodoh" lirihnya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Sementara itu…..

Kai dan Luhan sudah sampai di taman. Kai menyuruh luhan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku disana. Luhan terlihat kelelahan karena kai menariknya begitu kencang. Dan mereka berdua berlari ke taman ini.

"noona, tunggu sebentar ne. kai beli minuman dulu" kata Kai dan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam melihat beberapa anak kecil berlari-larian di depannya. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat Tao. Saat kecil dia dan Tao sering bermain kejar-kejaran seperti itu. dia rindu dengan didinya itu. sangat rindu malah.

Sehun menatap seseorang dari kejauhan. Raut wajahnya menegang. Dia berusaha menyakinkan penglihatannya dengan menyipitkan matanya dan memandang tajam orang itu. dia yakin dia tidak salah lihat sekarang. dia masih hidup. Batinnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang itu. dia masih memandang tajam orang itu.

Sehun kini berdiri tidak jauh dari orang itu. sedangkan orang itu hanya diam. Dan menatap kosong rumput yang ada di bawahnya.

"X-Xi L-Luhan" kata Sehun.

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Luhan langsung berbalik. Luhan kaget melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Namja yang telah menghancurkannya. Namja yang sangat dia benci. Oh sehun. Luhan berdiri ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Sehun yang melihat reaksi Luhan saat melihatnya, yakin itu pasti adalah Luhan yang telah di anggap meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan. tubuh Luhan tambah bergetar saat sehun memeluknya. Dia tidak siap akan hal ini. belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya.

"Xi Luhan. Xi Luhan" sehun terus saja menyebutkan nama itu.

"L-lepaskan aku. Lepaskan" kata Luhan memberontak.

"aniya, Xi Luhan. aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu" balas Sehun dan memperat Pelukannya pada Luhan.

"a-aku bukan Luhan. aku bukan orang yang kau cari" kata Luhan lagi

"tidak! Kau adalah Luhan. Kau Xi Luhan" balas Sehun.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menarik baju sehun. dan orang itu langsung memukul wajah Sehun dengan brutalnya. Dia Kai. Dia marah melihat Luhan di peluk oleh sehun. dia tidak suka melihat seseorang menyentuh Luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya ha?" kata Kai dan kembali memukul Sehun lagi.

Luhan hanya diam di tempat melihat kejadian itu. tidak lama Luhan menarik kai menjauhi Sehun.

"ayo pulang kai" kata Luhan.

"tapi noona dia" balas Kai.

Luhan tidak membalas, Luhan langsung menarik Kai dari sana sebelum Sehun membalas pukulan kai.

"AKU YAKIN KAU ADALAH XI LUHAN"

"Sehun's Wife"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhe Readers baru update. Mianhe kalau chap ini agak mengecewakan. Author lagi blank ide. Jadi agak jelek dan gaje begini. Mianhe #bow bareng sehun#

Gomawo juga udah mau review. Gomawo gomawo gomaw

RnR


End file.
